The present invention relates generally to an external rear view mirror arrangement mounted on a side door of an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to an improvement in relation to a rear view mirror foldable in relation to the vehicle side door responsive to an impact applied to a mirror housing.
There have been known various constructions of rear view mirror arrangements mounted of the vehicle side doors for viewing rear side view of the vehicles. Some of the conventional rear view mirror arrangements have been provided with safety structures for folding the mirror assemblies upon their being subjected to accidental impacts. One such rear view mirror arrangement has been disclosed in the German Pat. No. 20 37 101 to Daimler-Bentz AG in which has been shown an external rear-view vehicle mirror which has a hinge attached to a vehicle for foldably mounting a housing of the mirror onto the vehicle side door. The rear-view mirror is mounted within the housing by means of a mirror support. A lever connected to the mirror support adjusts the mirror angle in relation to the housing about axes defined at right angles to each other. The lever is projected into the vehicle compartment so that it can be operated from the inside of the vehicle compartment for adjustment of the mirror direction. The lever is connected with the mirror support through an operating mechanism having a pivot axis. The mirror housing is foldable about the hinge axis in relation to the vehicle door in response to an impact from the front or rear thereof.
In consideration of safety upon an accident, it is preferable to fold the mirror housing in the direction corresponding the direction of the impact. In this regard, the conventional external rear-view vehicle mirror presents a problem in that the mirror housing may not be folded in response to an impact applied vertically thereto. Furthermore, the conventional mirror has a complex lever mechanism for making the mirror housing foldable against substantially horizontal impact and for operation of the mirror support for the purpose of adjustment of mirror angle. This requires complicated structures and increased production costs.